Qingball
Qingball |nativename = 大清 清朝 Daiching Gurun (Manchu) |image = QingballFixed.png|imagewidth = |caption = Sony is guilty!|reality = Qing dynasty|government = Absolute Monarchy|personality = |language = Mandarin Manchu| notes= Established in 1636, but did not rule China yet until 1644.|religion = Confucianism Taoism Buddhism Christianity Islam Shamanism|friends = Joseonball Lanfang Republicball Dainamball |enemies = Bacalao Drug distributor Stupid evanglist Eight-Nation Alliance The Schnitzel/Goulash Couple Baguette Kraut Pasta Sushi Borscht Ali G Burger Independent balls Beidi Traitor Cult holy shrine|likes = Opium Rice Noodles |hates =Western Pigdogs |founded = 1644|ended=1911|successor = Republic of Chinaball|intospace =No |status = Collapsed Need opium to live Weak|predecessor = Mingball|onlypredecessor = 1ball|predicon = 1|onlysuccessor = Republic of Chinaball|nexticon = Taiwan}}Qing Chinaball, or commonly Qingball, was the last of the Dynastic Chinaballs, a dynasty ruled by the Aisin-Gioro house, a non-Chinese house. He was strong in the first half of his life, but grew weak towards the end of it, and was eventually killed and succeeded by Republic of Chinaball. I WILL COME BACK AS A NEW FORM XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI History Qing Chinaball overthrew Ming Dynastyball in 1644. He came down from his home in Manchuriaball and became the last of the Dynastic Chinaballs. For the next 150 years, he maintained a fair rule over his clay, producing fine art and poetry, untilin 1795, UKball tried to negotiate a deal about trade with him. Qing Chinaball said he had no need for UKball's goods, which made UKball quite upset. In the 1820s, UKball began selling Qing Chinaball some of British Indiaball's opium, getting him addicted to it. In 1839, however, Qing Chinaball decided to quit, and dumped UKball's opium into Canton harbour. Enraged, UKball declared war on him, and took the island of Hong Kong from him in 1841. The following year, the Treaty of Nanking forced Qing Chinaball to pay him money, and open up trading ports. In 1859, tensions arose between Qing Chinaball and UKball again. This time, Franceball helped UKball advance into Beijingball, and burn down Qing Chinaball's Summer Palace in 1860. The resulting Treaty of Tietsin in 1860 saw Qing Chinaball give up more clay to UKball's adoptive son, Hong Kongball. In the 1870s, Russian Empireball and Japanball both made advances into Qing Chinaball's clay, which grew steadily smaller, and in 1884 Franceball attacked his southern ports. Qing Chinaball was also distracted by the the Taiping Rebellion, which resulted in lots of people being massacred. As he grew weaker, Qing Chinaball was unable to defend his clay, and was defeated by Japanball in 1894-5 at Pyongyang. He tried to modernize his Beiyang fleet, but decided to build himself a new summer palace instead. In 1900, the 1balls were fed up with being defeated by the European balls, so they had the Boxer Rebellion, resulting in Qing Chinaball being beaten up by the Eight-Nation Alliance. He fled Peking for Xi'an, and finally died in 1911, after being murdered by Republic of Chinaball, who had become sick of his incompetence at ruling. Relationships Friends: * Joseonball - We of cool. * Lanfang Republicball - Good son. * Dainamball - We of hate frog Enemies *Eight-Nation Alliance ** Austria-Hungaryball - Is of Western pigdog! Death to Goulash! Gib back Tianjin! ** Franceball - Is of evil baugette! Pay for Summer Palace! Gib back Vietnam! ** German Empireball - Stupid Sausage! Gib back Tsingtao! ** Kingdom of Italyball - Remove pasta! ** Empire of Japanball - Evil hentai sushi weebs!! Gib back Korea and Taiwan! ** Russian Imperialball - Borscht! Gib back Manchuria, Tuva, Mongolia and Sinkiang! ** UKball - Drug lord! Gib back Hong Kong! Go to Herr!!! ** USAball - Western IDIOT! Gib back Taiwan! * British Rajball -Yuo of help Yingguo selling drugs! * Portugalball - Give back Macau. * Independents balls ** Mongoliaball (1911-1924) - Traitor! ** Republic of Chinaball - Yuo traitor.... ** Tibetball (1912–51) - DEAD YUO TRAITOR! YUO ARE MINE! How to draw #Color the basic circle shape of yellow #Draw a blue dragon with mustache and white claws. #Draw a red sun nearly the eye #Draw the slant-eyes and you've finished Gallery Qinggg.png Qingball divided.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit icisimousa AITAF 0 All in the China Family.png Sd06SiH.png Opiumwar.png Cretan Rebellion copie.png Opium Qing.png Never Learns.png Links *Facebook page }} zh:大清球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Category:Empire Category:Imbecile Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Ching Chong Category:Russian Haters Category:Former kebab removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Large countryball Category:Qing Category:Kebab Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Asia Category:East asia Category:Bhutanball Category:Indiaball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Burmaball Category:Pakistanball Category:North Koreaball Category:North Korea Category:Russiaball Category:Taiwanball Category:Chinaball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Burger haters Category:Taoist Category:Buddhist Category:Buddhistball Category:Confucianism Category:Manchu Speaking Countryballs Category:Historical Dynastyballs Category:Historic Chinese Dynastballs Category:Chinese Dynastyballs Category:Monarchy Category:Poor Category:Drugs Category:Hard to draw Category:Tea Category:Weak